


Because It Was You

by meglioseoravai



Series: Avengers: Endgame - Crossover [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Coping, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Feels, Friendship, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglioseoravai/pseuds/meglioseoravai
Summary: After five years, people come back.





	Because It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: this doesn't make any sense if you haven't read the first part ;)

“We should buy a bigger car,” says Jungkook, in the spur of the moment.

“Why?”

“For the kids. What if we adopt another one?”

Yoongi fixes him with a hard stare.

“We’re not going to take another dog.”

Jungkook laughs, short and rough, legs bouncing up and down. Fine fine. It’s not like he really wants another dog. There’s barely any space in the apartment as it is. Thinking about the dogs is a good distraction, though, even at moments like this.

Jungkook’s skin is stretched, ready to burst for too much pressure. On his side, Yoongi is calm. He drives like they’re going to work, humming a song on the radio, steering at the wheel with one hand, the other a warm presence on Jungkook’s thigh. Yoongi is happy, Yoongi has been happy for weeks now. Jungkook is struggling a bit more.

People have come back, the Avengers and all humanity won. Ok, there have been losses, like Iron Man and Black Widow and all those people who died in accidents and will never be alive again. But there’s still an overwhelming and overspread sense of gratitude and appreciation. Joy. It upsets Jungkook that he can’t really share the feelings of victory and relief. Not yet, at least.

He’s like one of the many abandoned houses in their streets, looking pretty in a warm day of early autumn, sun shining, gentle breeze and birds singing. But he’s covered with dust and grime, full of old, broken furniture. There are all the boxes he filled and threw in, double locked inside. He can see the world through the dirty windows, its beauty and celebration of life, but he doesn’t know how to step out, where to start from.

They arrive too soon. It’s too fast. There are new, foreign cars parked in front of the farm. Jungkook’s heart speeds up, he straightens his back. He’s out of the car before it really stops. He stumbles down on the paving, blood rushing to his head, but there are hands catching him before he falls. Laughter and tears, people everywhere, rushing through to him and Yoongi, scooping them up like they’re not big men in big bones, crashing them into hugs.

Jungkook doesn’t understand what’s happening. There are his mom and dad and Jimin and Taehyung and other faces he doesn’t recognize. He hears people talking to him but can’t register the words, he looks for Yoongi and gets back to some sort of awareness when the smaller body of his husband lines up against his, familiar like his own, supporting and strong. They make him sit in the kitchen, they give him some water. He slowly calms down with the warm hand of his mom in his, Yoongi’s fingers massaging his neck.   

“It took less time than expected in Busan. So we thought to surprise you, to come all together.”

Jimin’s voice sounds the same. It’s not like he hasn’t heard it since he came back, since the Second Snap. They called each other many times. It’s still different now that it’s so close and he can see the mouth moving around the words, the crackling of Jimin’s eyes as he smiles down at him, concerned and tender. Happy even if he nearly gave Jungkook an heart-attack. They were supposed to meet with his parents, first. Jimin, Taehyung and their families are an added bonus.

“You should have asked.” Yoongi is gruff, protective, but not unkind. “I would have told you it was a bad idea.”

Jimin looks sheepish, has the good grace of saying sorry.

“It’s ok,” Jungkook stops him, shakes his head, makes some new tears fall down his cheeks with the movement.

It’s actually better like this; the more he cries, the more vivid everything gets. Taehyung, tall and handsome, fidgeting, unable to sit still, glancing at Jungkook, Yoongi, and Jungkook again from where he’s curled around his own parents. His own mom’s hand, so small and delicate, the perfume of wild roses that is so characteristically _her_ Jungkook once bought ten boxes of it, so scared he would forget it, so scared he would forget his mom. His dad, standing just behind her, avoiding Jungkook’s eyes because he’s been crying, too. He doesn’t want his son to see. Jungkook used to be like him, before. Now crying is as easy as breathing, and just as necessary.

“You should go lie down,” Yoongi murmurs against his shoulder. He sees the headache, sees how Jungkook is now groggy and lethargic, adrenaline replaced with what weighs like a lifetime of tiredness. Jungkook would like to finally be relieved, finally feel like he can sit somewhere and spend the next two years looking at the seasons go by, at the leaves sprouting and falling, at the clouds crossing the sky. Turning off his mind, stop the turmoil inside. But Yoongi’s harmless suggestion sparks a note of alarm in his chest.

“The others are coming soon,” he protests.

“Not before another couple of hours.”

He frowns.

“I want to catch up with everyone.”

“You can rest a little bit, first.” His mom pats his hand. “We’ll be here.”

Jungkook looks at her, at her encouraging smile, and doesn’t have the heart to argue. Or the energies. He lets Yoongi lead him to his old room, lets the man cover him with a thin blanket.

“Stay,” he asks even if it’s redundant. He knows Yoongi wouldn’t leave him alone. “Wake me before they arrive.”

Yoongi hums, curls on Jungkook’s chest, presses himself against him from head to toes. Jungkook falls asleep in one long, deep exhale.

 

**

 

It’s less traumatic when Namjoon, Seokjin, and Hoseok arrive. Jungkook is tired, he has already gone through a mental breakdown that day, can’t handle more emotions.

In a way, it’s better. He steps inside Seokjin’s embrace and enjoys it, breathes in his hyung’s warmth and almost feels like this can be alright. He can be happy, he realizes as Hoseok takes Seokjin’s place, a solid body in his arms, a gentle laugh in his ears. He just needs to… _get used to it_ , he guesses. To convince himself it’s real and not a trick, he can believe it, he can go to sleep and not be afraid to wake up half-alone again. Thanos swept away in his own dust. No more alien psychos in delusions of grandeur. No more Snaps, only the natural pain of life. Jungkook feels like he can deal with it, now. He just can’t go back to how it was before.   

“Where did you leave your parents?” Jungkook asks when Namjoon hugs him. Namjoon chuckles and releases him, scratches his head.

“Well, in Seoul. They’re trying to sort everything out, you know? And they were… _gone_ , with me, so it’s not like they missed me for those ten seconds it was for us.”

Five years gone, _bam_ , like that. Coming back to a world that didn’t stop, went on, somewhat. It’s difficult to comprehend, difficult to adjust to something like this. It’s bound to change you, bound to change how things evolve and shift. Jungkook and Yoongi witnessed it as it slowly happened, molded themselves to accommodate the new world, but for those who went away it’s a shock. To come back and find out no one cares anymore about the last iPhone, Instagram fame, celebrity gossip. Jungkook cares about his cows and dogs, Yoongi about the safety of their neighborhood. Mama Min cares about her enlarged family, Papa Min cares about putting food on the table. Yoongi’s brother cares for his sons, his kids care for summer and the little pond in the backyard, for winter and snow, for autumn and hot chocolate, for spring and the newborn calves.

Society in its whole took a huge step back and it’s not an easy place where to find yourself. Namjoon was a music producer before, Taehyung a musician. Hoseok and Jimin dancers and Seokjin a patisserie chef. They had dreams and expectations and Jungkook doesn’t know if they’ll need to resize them, scale them, and reinvent themselves or not.

“Mom took what we owned,” Taehyung says that night, bellies full with an earthy dinner, the seven of them around the bonfire in the garden. “We’re lucky. We have enough to spare, to wait for a few months. To decide what we want.”

No one touched Hoseok’s apartment in five years. Seokjin’s landlord gave everything to his family, Jimin had his mom to fight for what belonged to him. All in all, they were all very lucky.

Jungkook sighs in relief at their words, holds Yoongi tight, rests his cheek against Yoongi’s head, soft hair prickling at his nose. The affectionate gesture catches their attention. Jungkook has seen their curiosity all night long, their eyes lingering at the way Yoongi and Jungkook can’t walk one step away from each other, always close, always touching, always checking in for silent clues, careful and attentive, in each other’s faces and bodies. Another thing to get used to.

“The easiest one,” Hoseok assures them.

“You fit really well together,” Jimin smiles.

“I admit I was surprised in the beginning.” It’s Namjoon who says. He’s sitting together with Taehyung, arm wrapped around his shoulder, mirroring the way Jungkook likes to embrace Yoongi. “But I’m glad you found each other.”

Jungkook smiles, he can’t help it. He looks down and Yoongi fills his vision. He doesn’t even register it when he leans to kiss him on the lips, cradling him by the back of the head, mesmerized at the way Yoongi’s eyes flutter close before meeting him half-way.

 

**

 

“Pity they missed the wedding,” Jungkook says that night as they climb into their own bed. He would have preferred to stay together, all crammed, who cares. But even though they met at the farm because it’s big, it’s not enough to accommodate everyone. And they have the dogs, too, to walk and feed. “And only by a month. What a coincidence, right?”

He smiles through it, doesn’t mean it to be bitter or sad but Yoongi is still looking at him funny as he says it.

“But it was the best wedding ever! And the best honeymoon ever! And now we’re all together!” he hurries and rectifies. The last thing he wants it’s for his husband to think he regrets anything about their marriage. “And I love you so much!” he adds, falling on top of the man, peppering him with loud and wet kisses like he’s one of the dogs.  

Yoongi snorts, pushes him on the chest, lets him be the big spoon anyway.    

Seokjin and Hoseok go back to Seoul a couple of days later. Jungkook tries and fails not to cling to them for the last few hours they spend together.

“Hey, you silly thing,” Seokjin hugs him tight, rubs his back. “Seoul is not far. We’re going to see each other all the time.”

“And you have your phone, use it sometimes,” Hoseok points a finger at him. He scolds him for like a second, then laughs and takes Jungkook in a headlock to mess up his hair.

The others stay for more, less pressing plans and families unwilling to see them part.

“We’re thinking of settling nearby,” Taehyung tells him one afternoon, distracted as he pushes the shopping cart, too busy glancing around. The sight of the almost empty supermarket shelves never fails to weird out people. It’s bound to get better, or so the experts think, but it will take time. “My mom and dad are getting old and I don’t want to miss more of their lives.”

It makes sense. Jungkook is quietly happy to hear it, too. Fewer people he’ll have to say goodbye to, more around to fill his life back.

He nods in reply, squeezes his eyes to check the price of a rare imported French wine. Not bad, he thinks. He’ll buy it next time he wants to seduce Yoongi with a more refined approach.

“Namjoon’s parents are going for a cruise around the world, can you believe it?” Taehyung chuckles. “I didn’t even think there were still cruises. Not with all the abandoned ships everywhere. But apparently dying for five years make people want to have more fun, so yeah. There’s a lot of them, now.”

“Crazy!” Jungkook agrees, even if he kinda gets it. If anything, the Snap taught him the real meaning of money. The bottle of expensive Champagne he’ll woo his husband with, the matcha Kit Kats he hides jealousy because now they're too rare to come by, the steak he always shares with the dogs because they deserve to be spoiled.

“So what will you do here in Daegu?” he asks.

Taehyung shrugs.

“Who knows. We will see. Namjoon would like to go back to music but I’m not sure of what I want. We will see. I’m not worrying. I’m…” the man pauses. “I’m just happy to be here, you know?” and sends Jungkook such a small, tender smile. Shaky, dense of emotions. It hits Jungkook with so intense affection he hugs the man there, fierce, in the middle of the frozen food section.

He tells Yoongi the news as soon as he steps through the door. Or well, he tries to between one long deep kiss and the other. He’s just suddenly so full and bright, seeing white and cherry pink in his eyes,  he can’t explain it in any other way than pushing the man against a wall and making sweet, slow and gentle love to him. Yoongi doesn’t really pay attention to the blabber, actually shushes him once or twice in exasperation, so Jungkook switches to warm whispered endearments.

“My baby, my love, so good to me,” he murmurs in his temple as he rolls his hips against him and takes all the moans and broken sighs in his mouth.  

Nothing like this, nothing like this in all the universe. Nothing like the way they’re suddenly only one thing, sharing every breath, every movement, every spark of pleasure, every little joy, almost reading each other’s mind and thoughts, so close Jungkook doesn’t know where he begins and where he ends. He wouldn’t care anyway.

He pops the Champagne open afterward - he bought it, they deserve it. It's a celebration. They drink it all curled up on the sofa, Brutus, Cesar, and Augustus snoring softly at their feet.

 

**

 

Saying goodbye to his mom and dad is difficult, but it needs to happen. It’s already been two weeks. He always took them for granted before, the constant presence in his life, the loving support he used to rely on. When they disappeared he lost his parents, his best friends, his mentors. He lost his innocence. No matter how many people he had around, he would always be alone, inside, without them. They were the only people he trusted with all his soul. Only slowly he learned to trust Yoongi in the same blind way.

He lives the few last days with them like it’s the end of the world all over again, a heavy weight on his stomach. He can’t really explain why and he knows they don’t understand, even if they try. They’re at a loss with what to do. They need to go back to Busan to see about their savings and the apartment and the car and a thousand other small things. They offer for his mother to stay, at least, or for Jungkook to go with them but Jungkook knows he’s being ridiculous. They’re not dying as soon as they’re out of his sight. They’re not going to disappear. They’ll be there, just a few kilometers away. Jungkook rationally realizes, but emotionally he’s a disaster.

He tries not to cry in front of them. He doesn’t want to break their hearts either, make this more difficult than it already is. He hugs them, stops breathing because maybe if he doesn’t breathe it’s easier. He doesn’t allow his eyes to wander as his dad drives away and his mom waves her hand. He follows as they turn on the road and around the corner.

He leaves the farm with an impending headache. At home, he lays down on the floor to stay close to the dogs, calls them so that they all cuddle together until Brutus gets bored and pushes his favorite toy against his hands. Yoongi finds him like this when he comes back from work, absently playing fetch from the ground, Cesar drooling on his chest, Augustus biting in a squishy ball.

“Fuck, baby,” he sighs, takes off his shoes and jacket, moves the dogs around so that he can lay down next to him. “That bad, eh?”

“Yeah.”

They don’t talk, just stare at the ceiling. It feels too much like one of the many times before, when one of them, or both sometimes, had a sudden rush of sadness and grief and couldn’t move for hours.

 It was that bad, to just exist, in the beginning. Jungkook dreamt then of waking up and finding everyone alive. It used to be a good dream but it always left him in intense, crashing waves of longing. Now he sleeps and he’s happier but has nightmares about his parents dying, Jimin dying, Taehyung and Namjoon and Hoseok and Seokjin dying. _Yoongi_ dying. And _fuck_ , if those aren’t the worst.

The world snapped back, Jungkook’s mind swapped dreams and fears. Today was bad because it brought everything to the surface, all the pain he can’t let go of. But exactly like before, when they still pushed and pushed through and kept going, there’s Yoongi for Jungkook and Jungkook for Yoongi. When one of them can’t stand up by himself, the other will. So it’s Yoongi, this time, who sits up and starts dinner, takes care of the dogs, turns on the television. He prods him until Jungkook finds himself at the kitchen table, eating spoonfuls of rice and meat.

“I’ll be better tomorrow,” Jungkook still wants to say, to reassure him.

“I know,” Yoongi hums and it’s enough.

 

**

 

Sometimes Jungkook forgets about the thousands and thousands of messages he sent the group chat. Sometimes he wishes he could. Especially when he remembers, in embarrassing flashes that make him all hot and bothered, that he wrote about the first time he let Yoongi fuck him, or about that day they tried breathplay and it didn’t work out, and that other day Yoongi got all dominant on him and _fuck_ if it did. Of course, he also poured his heart about emotional stuff and more boring normal stories of his daily life. The dogs, the farm, the cows. They’re not cringy, though, or not as much as the sexy, sordid details of their relationship.

Jimin visits weekly from Busan and tonight they’re spending it in a one-on-one bro time. They’re in a bar, with garlic peanuts and cool, sweet-flavored soju. Jungkook is flustered but Jimin is the only one he can talk about it without dying of embarrassment, so here he is.

“Oh, man. Yeah. It’s fucking awkward,” the man can’t stop laughing. “I don’t know how to look Yoongi hyung in the face sometimes. Did he read the messages, too?”

“Oh, _no_ ,” Jungkook recoils. “My god, no. He suggested I could do it to let go of some emotions, at the beginning. For some closure, I guess. Or catharsis. So he never read them.”

He grimaces.  

“At least one of you didn’t.”

Jimin’s grin turns sly and suggestive.

“He would be happy to read some of them.”

“Trust me, he doesn't need to,” Jungkook blushes, coughs, hides behind the glass of soju.

Jimin just shrugs. When he speaks again he’s more serious, but always with a shadow of a smile on his face.

“We still love them, you know,” he says. “You both changed so much. Like, you’re all serious and concentrated now and Yoongi hyung somehow became a tiny fluffy ball of warmth and tenderness. The messages give an idea of how and why.”

“It’s like reading a movie summary on IMDB,” Seokjin tells him a few days later when they facetime. “It’s nice because like this we can understand the sequels,” he winks at him.

Jungkook nods at both, digests the information by himself, quietly lets go of the humiliation. He guesses it’s worth it if they can better stitch up the hanging seams of their friendship. It’s also quite useful that their friends know so much about Jungkook and Yoongi’s relationship, almost as they were there for every step of it. He quickly realizes it the afternoon Yoongi loses his shit on him.   

It starts like a normal exchange, Jungkook telling him they need milk and to wash their clothes because he doesn’t have clean underwear. Yoongi hums in reply, it’s not weird. It’s weird the way he suddenly glances at Jungkook like there’s something wrong and can’t figure out how to say it. So Jungkook tips his head up with a finger under his chin.

“What is it, baby?” he asks, wasting no time, wanting to make that frown disappear. Yoongi takes an indrawn of breath. Jungkook is still not worried.

“We need to check Augustus’s microchip. His owners might be back.”

“Ok?” He raises his eyebrows.

Augustus is the only one of their kids they’re not sure about. If he was abandoned or left behind, or if their owners disappeared. But Jungkook works in a vet clinic, he has contacts with all the shelters in Daegu. He would know if someone was looking for a three years old male golden retriever with a scar on the left, front paw. He’s not worried because there’s only been silence. It’s been months already since the Second Snap, he frankly doubts things are going to change.

He tells Yoongi but the man looks away, goes to fidget with the dishes in the sink. Jungkook follows after him.

“Why are you thinking of this now?”

Silence.

“Yoongi.”

“What if he was happier before? With his previous owners?” the man says, slowly, like it’s painful. His back is tight and tense.

“We are his owners,” Jungkook gently reminds him. He glances at the dog currently napping with his belly and paws up on the couch. He can’t help but laugh a little. “Do you see him? He’s happy here. We don’t really need to check.”

Yoongi finally turns to face him, hands wet and dripping.

“You don’t understand,” he hisses through his teeth. He looks pale and mad and Jungkook for the first time doesn’t know why. He’s getting worried.

“No, I don’t. Tell me,” he tries to appease him, tries to keep his cool.

“He was happy before, why would he still need us? People are back, he can go back, too. Find his real owners. Be finally happy again.”

Jungkook swallows, suddenly feels lightheaded.

“We are not really talking about the dogs, are we?” His voice is so thin he can barely hear it himself. The floor is shaking.

“No,” Yoongi at least has the balls to admit. His eyes are fixed on his feet. He walks away without warning, without another word. Jungkook hears the door slam, hears him move further away from him. He’s immobile for a while and only shakes himself when Cesar nudges him on a hand with his wet nose.

Bless his dogs, seriously. And fuck Yoongi. What the fuck was that?

Jungkook crowds his car with the dogs and drives to Namjoon and Taehyung’s apartment before he can think twice about it. He’s angry too, now, but most of all he’s worried. Yoongi wouldn’t divorce him, they vowed to stay together for life, but _what the hell_.

Namjoon and Taehyung are home and surprised at the three dogs and Jungkook suddenly standing on their welcome mat. Taehyung takes care of the dogs, gives them water and cookies, a couple of blankets where they can lie on. He even finds a tennis ball. Namjoon leads Jungkook to their leather couch, hands him a cool beer.

Jungkook is at his third beer when his tongue finally unleashes. Taehyung looks up from where he’s playing with Brutus on the floor, Namjoon observes him from behind his glasses as Jungkook quickly tells them why he’s so upset.

“I don’t know where this came from. We never fought before,” he says at the end, frustrated, picking at the paper label on the bottle.   

“You never fought,” Taehyung repeats, “in _five years_?”  

“No.”

Taehyung and Namjoon exchange a meaningful glance.

“Well, then it was about damn time.”

Jungkook stares. Namjoon explains.

“It’s only normal to fight in a couple. I guess you two never fought because of your us-against-the-world dynamic.”

“Our _what_?” Jungkook interrupts.

Namjoon smiles at him, doesn’t immediately answer. Jungkook thinks a second, then goes:

“Oh.”

 _Us against the world_ , what a way to say it. Jungkook never thought of it before. He does want to stick to Yoongi no matter what, he did think for a long while that the man was the only worthy thing left to him. It changed a bit, after time, to include Yoongi’s family, the kids, their farm, his job, but Yoongi has always been first.

“You couldn’t fight because you needed to survive,” Namjoon’s voice reaches over through him, low and gentle. “But now you can relax. You can disagree sometimes. You can fight. It doesn’t make your couple less strong.”

How can Namjoon know, Jungkook would like to ask, then remembers the messages and the window to their lives he left open for years. He drinks his beer, keeps his eyes on Cesar’s soft belly, raising up and down in his sleep. When he finishes his beer there’s already a new one on the coffee table. He grabs it without thinking.

“Seriously, Kookie,” A hand squeezes his neck. Taehyung. “You’re really good for each other. Two equals.”

“You don’t even call him hyung anymore.”  Namjoon chuckles.

Jungkook opens his mouth and talks before he can’t stop himself:

“I call him hyung only during sex,” and mostly when he’s on his knees begging, but he somehow manages to censor that. Namjoon’s shocked face screams of _Too Much Information!!_ , Taehyung snickers. Jungkook goes back home with three sleepy dogs, tipsy but more put together.

Yoongi is waiting for him on the couch.

“I’m an asshole,” says the man as a way of greeting. The dogs waves their tails at him. Jungkook scoffs.

“Yes, you are.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Tell me what happened.”

He sits beside him, lets Yoongi take his hands in his.

“I was scared- I _am_ scared that you will leave me now that we have everyone back.” the man says.

“What did I do that make you think so?”

Yoongi shakes his head.

“Nothing.”

Jungkook has none of it. He pulls at his hands.

“Tell me, Yoongi.”

The man sighs.

“It’s stupid.”

“It’s ok, just tell me.”

Yoongi hesitates for one more beat of silence, then says:

“The new puppies. The litter you helped rescue last week. You told Jimin about them before you told me.”

Jungkook is maybe drunker than he realizes because he needs to really focus to understand what he’s talking about.

“He called me while I was driving home...”

Is Yoongi jealous? Is that what it is? That now he has to share Jungkook while before he didn’t have to?

“It’s stupid.”

“No,” Jungkook stops him. “It’s not stupid.”

He lets the hands go but just long enough he can climb on Yoongi’s lap, circle his arms around his neck.

“I want you to tell me this kind of stuff.” He looks down at him, feels as Yoongi’s fingers come to hold him by the waist. “So that I can tell you one thousand times that you’re the most important person to me.”   

He sinks his hands in Yoongi’s hair, pulls it to tilt his head up so that it’s easier to kiss him. Yoongi goes pliant and soft under him, lips opening. Jungkook moans, the kiss gets deep and dirty but then he remembers they’re supposed to talk, to solve their first fight before they can have their first make-up sex. He leans away and smiles when Yoongi blinks slowly up at him.

“You don’t need to be jealous,” he murmurs. “I’m always coming home to you. I married you. Nor Augustus nor I want to go back to our previous lives. We’re happy where we are.”

He stares into Yoongi until he’s sure the message gets across, until something hard and cold melts in Yoongi’s eyes and all that remains makes him close the distance to kiss him again.

 

**

 

It starts in January, with Yoongi nonchalantly telling him the guys want to go on a vacation. All seven of them together.

“The first week of August. It’s the only time everyone is free.”

“Oh,” Jungkook says, “it overlaps with our first year anniversary.”

But then he thinks about it. They haven’t spent time together with the boys in a long while, even without counting the five years of Snap. He craves for some harmless fun, too. Swimming all day, eating BBQ, getting drunk on a beach, going back to a hotel room to get fucked by The Husband. Doesn’t sound that bad like this.

“I guess it’s fine if you think it’s fine.” He scratches his cheek. “I mean, if you want to go we can go. We can always have dinner somewhere just the two of us on the 4th.”

Yoongi shrugs. It’s decided.

Jungkook doesn’t participate in the planning. First, it’s because it’s early, it’s only January, why are they already looking at hotels? Then, because it’s easier to let Yoongi, Hoseok, and Namjoon handle it. They look like they know what they’re doing, secretive whispers and shared Google Documents.  

August arrives and Jungkook is none the wiser. He packs and leaves for Jeju. He’s in full holiday mood when they arrive at the resort, ready to eat and drink until he throws up in a potted plant.

The resort is _wow_! Fancy as fuck. He’s honestly impressed with it, all palms and blue pools, even a private access to the beach. He wonders for a second what’s the condition of their bank accounts, but gets distracted when the guys pull him in the water, give him food, hand over pink and orange cocktails.

He has a blast. He has so much fun he arrives at dinner time exhausted. Naps don’t help, either. By midnight he has no energies left and always ends up making Yoongi fuck him slowly from behind. He doesn’t have to move too much, this way, just lay on the bed and enjoy it. He’s spoiled and he knows it. He bathes in it. Yoongi doesn’t seem to mind.

It’s the 4th when he finally realizes something is going on. And not just because Yoongi disappears after lunch. Everyone looks at him expectantly, _everyone_. He even catches some waiters at the buffet sending him gleeful glances.

“What is he going to do?” Jungkook corners Taehyung, the most gullible one.   

“Who?”

“My husband! Yoongi! It’s our anniversary! And where is he? What is he planning?”

Taehyung shakes Jungkook’s hands from his shoulders, smiles innocently.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The others keep mom, too.

“Well, congratulations, my man. Happy anniversary,” Hoseok pats him on the back, pretending he didn’t hear anything else.

The answer comes fast enough. Everyone disappears in the afternoon. Only Jimin stays, appearing out of nowhere in a black suit. He has one for Jungkook too, one that Jungkook has never seen before but looks expensive and elegant. Jimin forces him into it, threatens him with kicks in the balls when Jungkook doesn’t immediately obey. It fits perfectly. He escorts him through the resort and Jungkook is sweating at this point, doesn’t know what it’s going on. He prepares for the worst. Almost hyperventilates.

“Ok,” Jimin stops him at the beginning of the walk that brings to the private beach. He’s smiling so big, gorgeous in the dim lights of twilight. “My mom was your maid of honor, wasn’t she? At your wedding?”

“Yeees?” Jungkook says. It shouldn’t sound like a question but he’s confused. “I would have chosen you as my best man but, you know, you turned into dust. So I asked your mom.”

Jimin grasps his elbow, eyes curling in something sweet.

“I love you, man,” then, “so please don’t kill me now, ok?”

“Eeeh?” Jungkook lets out but doesn’t have time to process the information. Jimin drags him down the walk until they’re on the beach and the sight opens in front of him. There are familiar people in fancy suits and dresses. There are Jungkook’s mom and dad waiting at the foot of a long red carpet. There’s a flower arch at the other side of the same carpet. There’s Yoongi under it in a matching black suit.

Jungkook inhales and exhales.

“ _What the fuck_?”

Someone laughs, someone gives him a red roses bouquet. Jimin walks down the aisle before him, halts to stand near to Yoongi, closing the gap between Hoseok and Namjoon.

Fuck. Ok. He gets it, _he gets it_.

Jungkook glances at his parents, smiles, wipes the sudden tears with one hand. He walks down the aisle hugged close by his mom and dad, meets the eyes of friends and family. When he’s in front of Yoongi, both his parents kiss him on the cheek.

“You know we’re already married, right?” he can’t help but say as soon as they’re face to face. The audience laughs but Jungkook doesn’t care too much. There’s the sea breaking in white foam, the orange sun sinking into it. There’s Yoongi under a flower arch, the wind waiving gently into his soft hair. Seokjin, Taehyung, and Namjoon. Jimin, Hoseok. His parents. Their kids, even, in cute bows and matching leashes, sitting like good boys at the feet of Mama and Papa Min. Jungkook sees them and breaks into a wet laugh.

Yoongi follows his eyes, smiles too.

“They were not there, last year.” He glances up, locks gaze with him. “Many people were not. I wanted to make it perfect for you.”

“It was already perfect,” Jungkook replies with no hesitation, mindless of everyone but the man in front of him. “Because it was you.”

Yoongi beams at his words. He takes his hand, brings it to his lips, kisses it so gently and so _reverently_ with his eyes closed that it takes Jungkook’s breath away.

“I know,” the man says as he opens his eyes back, thumb pressing against the knuckles of Jungkook’s hand. “But I wanted to do this for you. I want to make you happy. I want you to know that you’ll never be alone, that people love you. _I_ love you.”

Jungkook’s heart squeezes. He smiles through his tears.

“I love you, too.”

 Yoongi takes a step forward, reaches over to hold both of his hands. He’s so close Jungkook can breathe into the scent of his shampoo.

“I don’t want to see you sad anymore,” the man murmurs, just for him, eyes black and liquid. “From now on, I want you to cry only for happiness.”

Jungkook scoffs, overwhelmed and still amused.

“Is it really possible?”

Yoongi grins at him, he understands.

“I’ll do my best,” he answers.

Jungkook nods, agrees. Couldn’t have said it better. He presses their foreheads together, smiles and murmurs back:  

“I’ll do my best, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I gave you at least half of what you wanted this story to be. We needed something sweet after Find A Way, didn't we? So I hope it was satisfying to read, and that it left you with some nice, warm feelings.  
> Let me know what you think. Kisses.


End file.
